


A Servant, In Every Sense of the Word

by Demial



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Brattiness, Collars, Come Eating, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Leashes, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're lucky enough to summon Gilgamesh but as a domme, you want none of his ego and want him to behave like the actual SERVANT he's been summoned as.





	1. Chapter 1

You hopped in place, grinning and clapping your hands like you won the lottery. You had summoned the power servant, Gilgamesh. The fog had cleared only halfway but there was no mistaking the spiked hair and proud, broad shoulders from his gold armour. His eyes will equally fogged, having just gained form and had information about this point in time downloaded into his brain.  
  
Once the fog cleared, he lifted his red-eyed gaze to you and grinned. He thought because he had been summoned, he was in for some entertainment.  
  
"You may be my master in title," Gilgamesh began, "but let me set one thing straight. I am the one true king. None stand above me. Only below-"  
  
His impressively, gaudy, gold armour clinked as he stepped forward. Before he could place his foot down, or even before he could finish his sentence, two pairs of thick chains encircled his body and embedded themselves in the concrete floor. The mild frown and open mouth remained for a split second before he snarled and struggled against the restraints. The metal scraped against metal, but the chains held. In fact, they pulled tighter.  
  
"How dare you!" he yelled.  
  
The shock and rage were beautiful on his face. The naked rage in his wide eyes and the shock stretching his mouth open as he yelled at you further. Ranting about who he was and how well below him _you_ were, you might as well be a bug underfoot. Not that he could raise his foot right now.  
  
You stepped closer and his warm breath blasted you in the face. You bathed yourself in his deep, commanding voice, knowing that it had inspired his people and kept them in line while he was truly alive.  
  
_Just how does a man with this cute of a pug nose have that much power?_ you thought to yourself, booping it.  
  
He gasped in horror.  
  
"How dare you touch me...! Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"My family name is Emiya." You beamed.  
  
His eyebrows rose. You proudly explained that you had improved on your grandfather's replication magic. Gilgamesh was being held by a perfect replica of his own Chains of Heaven.  
  
He did not appreciate that.  
  
Gilgamesh kept ranting as you observed him. Such passion. Incredibly sexy. The chains rattled as he shook them, commanding you to immediately release him. He was even prevented from dematerializing.  
  
You checked your phone. He actually ranted for half an hour before demanding you answer for your crimes. Which were restraining him against his will, ignoring his commands, staring at him for too long, and daring lay a finger on his royal face.  
  
"As your master--and hear me out before you bark at me again--I thought you should _actually_ be the servant in this relationship. And," you closed in until your nose was two inches from his, "I can convince you."  
  
His opened his mouth to retort. Then stopped. He squinted at you for a moment.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"No one can bend my will. No one. Not since I was born. Mongrel."  
  
His nose rose, total confidence in everything he just said.  
  
"Is that a dare...?"  
  
"Do your worst, Weak Little Mage."  
  
You smiled back.  
  
"I love your voice. But you talk too much."  
  
Gilgamesh did you a favour by opening his mouth to reply. You promptly stuffed a rag in his mouth. A permanently-greyed rag normally used to wipe your toilet seat and kitchen counter. It was as clean as you could get it, but obviously worn and obviously not fit for a king. You grinned.  
  
His shining pauldrons bobbed with chest breaths as he steamed. He was glaring murder at you, his red eyes darkening to the hue of blood. Your smile was the reply. You disappeared downward, crouching in front of his stomach area. He deigned to dip his chin and lower his proud nose to look down at what you were doing.  
  
It took some fiddling, but you removed the plate covering his crotch. You glanced up to find him, of course, glaring at you as if his pupils could be his Gate of Babylon and weapons could fly out and pin you to the floor.  
  
You flashed him a grin. He could not harm you one bit. His rage faded and he attempted a sneer, flashing his teeth sunken in the rag.  
  
You snorted at the white loincloth covering his majesty's junk. It was lined with a thick stripe of gold and intricately wrapped, but still a loincloth. He let his gaze wander the room, feigning boredom while you slipped something bullet-shaped into the front of the cloth. You're not the first one to try to seduce him.  
  
"Nope." You booped his nose again to stop him from ignoring you.  
  
His red eyes flicked to yours with the annoyance one gives a fly. Locking gazes with him, you leaned close enough to reach around to his tush and squeezed a firm cheek. He jolted, lifting a corner of his mouth to bare a canine.  
  
Your fingers wandered over to the clenched hole to give it a testing caress. Gilgamesh growled.  
  
"I thought you could handle it."  
  
He pouted stubbornly. Next, you lubed your fingers and massaged the tight ring of muscle open. You prepped him slowly, him switching between trying to ignore you and staring you down.  
  
What he didn't know was that a remote-controlled vibrator was inserted into the dildo to match the one you had put in the front of his loincloth earlier. Gilgamesh glared at the remote when you pulled it out and held it up for him to see. His eyes followed your thumb as you moved it over to press the + button to turn the vibrators on to the first setting, starting a buzz in his ass and against his cock.  
  
His jaw tensed.  
  
You pushed his limit, pressing the + button to increase the intensity. His limit was a surprise, with him maintaining composure until his mouth suddenly stretched wide with a severely muffled moan.  
  
He actually trembled, rattling the chains. You put your finger to your chin thoughtfully, watching him rage anew over being affected so much. All the energy he was putting into resisting made you tingle with delight over leaving him here to suffer alone.  
  
You left him chained up in your basement for two days and two nights. Servants don't require anything to exist besides the mana you were supplying and plus, you were certain he would have bragged about his longevity had you given him the chance.  
  
When you checked on him, the vibrators' batteries had run out hours ago. Gilgamesh had finally stopped twitching. His cheeks were two red blotches. Sweat dripped from his chin at regular intervals onto his chest plate.  
  
Gilgamesh's eyes were back to the fogged state they arrived in. His blonde hair was plastered to his head and sticking out in various directions. He took one deep sigh, then sagged, vaguely acknowledging your presence. Before you made the chains retract, you carefully removed his other pieces of armour, letting them fall to the floor with tinny clacks.  
  
"I didn't expect such a strong servant to be such a twig." You ran your palm down his stomach and gently pinched his thigh. His leg jumped. "Such lean meat."  
  
"It's over, Poor Baby," you told him.  
  
The chained pulled away from the floor and disappeared, leaving behind dry, crumbled holes. Gilgamesh landed on his feet, swaying and using his remaining scraps of energy and pride to stay upright.  
  
You put your open palm under his chin to help steady him. He groaned quietly and settled this head there. His eyes closed.  
  
"Good boy," you gently praised. With your other hand, you wrapped a smartly red leather collar around his neck. "Only the softest for my new baby."  
  
You let go of his chin and he let his forehead drop to your shoulder. You sniffed.  
  
"Wow, let's get you a bath."  
  
Holding the back of his head in place, you hooked a matching red leash to the O ring of the collar. You led him upstairs to where a hot bath was waiting, with a lavender bath bomb thrown in. It was slow going up the stairs but he never slipped, still clinging his stubborn pride.  
  
You took good care of your new servant, giving him a bath, combing his hair, and putting him into a pair of warm pajamas. Showing him it was okay to rely on you and take your direction in the current Holy Grail War. To your surprise, he leaned into being submissive and even enjoyed it. Pretty soon, he was your loyal pet.  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself," he would tell the other servants. "No one is worthy of gazing upon my master except me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot I had this, as things haven't been going too well lately. might as well post it to cheer myself up!

You loved your regal, blond pet. You really did. He was gorgeous, strong enough to fight all the other servants, and had fantastic stamina in bed. But what he wasn't, was the best submissive. It was pulling teeth to get him to do any housework. He preferred to be yelled at and abused a bit before he would do anything. It was fun, but it was tiring sometimes. And then when he did any work, he did it badly. Which you couldn't blame him for because he wasn't used to it. On top of that, he had a habit of assuming everything you owned was also his. Especially your sweet treats and alcohol. And your house. A couple times you caught him yelling at your neighbours to keep their distance or be struck down.

He was an exhausting submissive.

A solution for the housework problem presented itself in the form of the lancer servant, Cu Chulainn. Gilgamesh slaughtered his master. You, still in possession of all your command seals, made a pact with the lancer.

"I am impressed that you have enough mana to supply two servants, Master," Gilgamesh said.

You gave a mock bow. He turned his attention to the kneeling lancer.

"Do not dare to let my master down as you did yours, Mongrel," Gilgamesh muttered venomously.

"If you're grumpy, go back to the house," you told him. While you didn't care about his attitude yourself, you didn't want these two fighting amongst themselves.

"Hmph." He dematerialized into golden flecks of light, which disappeared into the breeze.

"Master, do I really have to deal with him?" Cu complained.

"I'll keep him in check. Don't worry."

He was wondering how was you were going to do that when you put a halt to his train of thought by burying your fingers into his thick, blue hair. For such spiky hair, there was no gel. Just silky strands giving under your fingers. He had a moment of confusion before his expression went slack, loving the scalp massage.

You giggled. "Close your mouth, Honey. You can take me back home."

Cu proved to be a much better housemaid than Gilgamesh. He already knew how to clean and was a hard worker. Gilgamesh did not take this personally. He left Cu to his work or pointed out that housework was for the common folk and left. Cu didn't find it demeaning. He welcomed a strong woman as his overseer, feeding him a constant stream of praise.

He pleased you so much that it revved you up and you had to reward him.

"I'm here to give you a break," you announced.

"Thank _god_."

You led Cu to the living room to sit on the sofa where it was comfortable. You wanted more time to get to know Cu Chulainn. And he was cute to look at. Gilgamesh lounged on the opposite sofa with one of your last cherry danishes.

You lay Cu's head in your lap and dug your fingers into his scalp. When he was sufficiently relaxed, you bent down to kiss his lips. He made it very easy for you to seduce him, returning the kiss immediately.

Gilgamesh bored holes in the both of you sucking face with his red gaze. The danish was forgotten, still in his hand. You moaned quietly and he wrinkled his nose. The lancer glanced at the archer.

"Ignore him," you said.

"I can't," he groaned.

You burst out laughing and gave him a kiss when it died down.

"He won't hurt you while I'm here. Look." Still smiling, you waved Gilgamesh over. "Come here."

He came to stand close. You pushed his cheek to the side to reveal his neck and tugged on his red collar to show the lancer.

"Ahhh, now _that_ explains why you're such a _good boy_." Cu snickered.

Gilgamesh growled. Cu continued to laugh. Then he found his family jewels being gripped firmly and beginning to painfully twist. He curled up from your lap, screaming. Gilgamesh sneered at the lancer's agony until you shouted at him to stop. He let go of Cu's crotch and back away, still simmering.

"Don't harm him without my permission!" you yelled.

He bowed his head, turning his anger to the floor.

"What's with him?!" Cu asked loudly, still hissing in pain.

You studied your other servant, still glaring at the floor. Then you smirked.

"He's jealous!" you proclaimed. "Isn't that cute?"

Cu laughed. "He's jealous of _me_?"

"Mongrel!" Gilgamesh snarled and started towards the lancer, but he was too quick. He jumped across the room and behind an armchair.

"I'm not falling for that again," he said, his arm straight and pointing at Gilgamesh.

You pointed at the door. " _Out,_ " you commanded.

"Yes, Master," he seethed. And he left the room.

You turned your attention back to Cu, who you waved back over to the sofa. It surprised you how hungry you both were during the next kiss, some teeth sneaking into the action.

"Would you like to take this elsewhere?" you purred.

"Yes, please, Master," he answered with an equally husky voice and a small grin.

He carried you to the bedroom where you could really break him in.

Gilgamesh sat against the door outside the bedroom, his head resting back. He was doing his best not to burst into the room and demand you stop riding Cu. To stop bouncing on the lancer's cock and moaning shamelessly and loudly. He had taken to being your second pet in all ways quite quickly. Gilgamesh wrinkled his nose just thinking about it.

He sat there and counted the orgasms Cu gave you. It was just as many as he gave you and his lips parted in a silent snarl. The moaning came to a crescendo and then finally stopped. He huffed, stood, and went to go eat and drink everything sweet in the kitchen.

A couple days went by and Gilgamesh was still being a brat about sharing you with another pet. Which was a _huge_ problem, because it could mean death if they bickered during battle. Not that you were about to give up Cu. You collared him as soon as you got your hands on one that matched his signature blue. Gilgamesh did not approve.

"He's not good enough for you," he stated.

"Really? And whose decision is that?"

"Only I am-"

"The answer is 'no,' Gilgamesh!" you snarled in interruption.

"Yes, Master," he said, blushing a pretty pink and bowing his head. Nonetheless, you caught him throwing a sneer to the side at Cu.

"What was that?" you demanded to know, pointing at his face.

"He is not my equal!" he said to the floor. "You imply that he is! No man is."

"I'm sick of your ego, you child!" you yelled, slapping his face. "On your knees."

He slumped to the floor, knees apart. His eyes squeezed shut to hide to the humiliating tears in his eyes. You put the sole of your foot against his erection that was beginning to bulge.

"Go take care of yourself. I want you to show proof that you did after you've done so."

His face darkened because you ordered him to stoop to masturbation when he believed he was above it. He got up and sulked off to obey. You turned to Cu with a smile.

"Hey, Honey," you cooed.

"Whoa, Master."

He was taken aback by your sudden change in demeanor and scrambled back from your attention being turned to him.

"Oh. He likes it when I'm mean to him," you explained. "What do _you_ like, Honey?"

"Uhhhh...Beer and good food."

"I can work with that. I like food, too. Let's order in and I'll show you one of my favourites."

He brightened up at that. You didn't order anything for Gilgamesh. He ate enough of your food as it was. Plus, after he showed you his palmful of cum, that lovely blush still on his face, you had him lick it up. That was enough for now.

Still, he protested, yet again. _Where was his food?_ You laid him flat on the sofa and sat on his back to eat your takeout. He was still being such a brat. You pondered what to do, while munching on your food.

"Baby," you asked him.

He grunted.

"How would you describe my other servant? Besides 'mongrel.'"

"A stupid, blue mutt of a dog from a backwards, filthy country," he muttered.

Cu shoot you a look, hoping to catch your attention and get permission to retaliate somehow. He wasn't getting it.

"You can do that on command, right?"

"...do what? State the truth?"

"Uh, yeah. Whatever."

"Of course!"

That night, you were going to give Gilgamesh an outlet for his brattiness of your choosing. Otherwise, you would have to be meaner.

You took them both into the bedroom at the same time. You were pleased that Cu agreed to play with pain that night. He was pleased that you were pleased and also eager to show off how much pain he could endure.

"Unlike you, I trust our master," he said to Gilgamesh, who sat on your bed in his casual wear.

He wrinkled his nose.

You prepped Cu, explaining what would happen and showing him what you were going to beat him with.

"That's it, Master? You got something bigger than that?" he asked.

Which made you laugh. Gilgamesh continued to steam by himself at the side with his arms crossed. He did, however, remain silent like a good boy and refuse to meet your eyes.

"Now, these," you said, patting one of your large, tall bedposts, "are for more than decoration. I'm going to tie you to one, Honey."

Cu removed his clothes. You chose some comfortable cuffs for Cu's first time and bound him with his back facing outward. He already understood that he was not to use his strength to get himself free.

Gilgamesh eyed Cu closely as you brought the cane down on his back the first time, ready to judge him for being a wimp. That didn't happen. Cu loved the pain. He loved showing you he could bear it.

Cu gritted his teeth, grunting.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Harder!"

That was music to your ears.

"Baby?"

"You take that cane like a bitch," Gilgamesh stated with a maddening grin.

He was one to talk.

However, he played his part nicely. He lashed Cu's ears with insults until his face was as red as his ass. His cock rose in his pants but he ignored it for all the fun he was having running his mouth.

You painted Cu's backside with long red welts. He lurched forward each time the cane landed. The trail of precum dangling from his cock flicked through the air until it attached tenuously to his stomach. Every so often, you had to work the dildo back inside as it had inched out.

"More, Master!" Cu shouted each time you took a short break.

You did so and as the hits continued to land, Cu's shouting faded. He still took the cane well, but his pleading for more was now harsh babbling. His sweaty cheek was smushed against the bedpost. His back bowed and his chest heaved.

"More...Master..."

"No, I think you're done."

"But-"

You took hold of his rock hard cock. A couple of easy jerks and he came, groaning. His forehead hit the post. Slowly, you pulled the dildo from his poor ass. You took off the cuffs and he went straight down to the floor. You took a blanket from the bed and covered him with it.

"Fuck, Master." He gave you a tired grin. "That was great."

You kissed his forehead like you were tucking him in for the night. You had intended to come back to him but he went to sleep almost immediately.

You turned around to face Gilgamesh.

"As for you..."

As soon as Cu went to sleep, Gilgamesh dropped his attitude for something more demure, more needy.

"Master," he said. "Please."

He was already blushing with the effort of saying the word, let alone following it with the words, "mount me and fuck me until I can't think anymore." He wasn't stupid. He knew that's what was coming next.

"Clothes off!"

His clothes dematerialized instantly, his cock popping free.

"That's cheating. Next time you're going to strip for me."

"Yes, Master."

He stared hard at you with his unspoken question still in his eyes, his fingers squeezing his thighs instead of wrapping around his erection. You answered his needy stare with some heat in your own, stalking towards him and leaping onto his lap. He caught you, his hands coming to your waist.

"Who said you could touch me!" you suddenly snarled.

"Master," he whimpered, his arms falling to the bed.

The bed creaked from you leaning closer to drive your words home.

"If you so much as sass me once, I'm going to use you, leave you here unfinished, and with a command seal preventing you from touching yourself. Get it?"

"Yes, Master," he squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to be mean to archer gilgamesh all damned _day_


End file.
